camp_guafandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy
Personality Cindy is shown to be aggressive and hot-headed, though also kind and caring. She is typically vain and thinks very highly of herself. She is also cunning and ambitious, shown by her efforts to become the next Head Counsellor. Despite this, she means no harm to others, and is on the 'good' team, siding with The Clan. She is shown as very motherly, when she is seen worrying about the wellbeing of her children, John, and The Clan. She also has a strong sense of right and wrong, despite not always sticking to it. History Camp GUA Arc Camp GUA Cindy is a Camp GUA counsellor, first mentioned by Amy when the counsellors are being assigned their Nightwatch partners. She shows displeasure that Benton has forgotten to assign her a Nightwatch group, at which Benton waves her away. She then grumbles to Anne and walks away, the two being mentioned as inseparable. She is briefly mentioned to be distracting the campers with campfire songs, along with Anne, when Camp SHHS are on their way. Cindy is later seen by Hanne, armed with a Nerf N-Strike Elite, ready to fire at any Camp SHHS counsellors. Benton is overheard by Amelia assigning her and Anne to guard the dock. Soon, when Amy, Hanne, Jacqueline, and Hali are searching for the missing Camp SHHS spy, they come across Cindy and Eric kissing in the woods, revealing him to be the missing SHHS spy. Eric quickly runs away, leaving Cindy to answer to Amy and Hanne. Amy thinks in disbelief how Cindy had broken up with Eric long before the camp season started. She lashes out angrily, accusing Cindy of lying. Cindy responds emotionally, curling up and letting out sobs as she states that, yes, they did break up, but she had simply overheard him saying he still loved her. Hanne then explains that nobody would find out if she promised not to see him again. Cindy shakily agrees, though seems quickly recovered from her breakdown, stating that she simply likes to break the rules. She then sashays away, leaving Amy and Hanne confused. When Hanne and Amy return to report their findings to Benton, Cindy is seen there too. When Benton asks if they found anything, Cindy is the one to tell him of Eric. Later, when the counsellors are all setting out to attack Camp SHHS, Benton states that the Nightwatch counsellors must remain at camp. Anne, Bob, and Oscar, who are all on Nightwatch, let out groans. Cindy, on the other hand, is mentioned to look hopeful, and Hanne guesses that she is grateful not to have to attack Eric's camp. Cindy is briefly mentioned by Hanne when she voices her confusion to Eric being gay, stating he had kissed Cindy earlier that afternoon. Cindy has her own chapter, where she explains her true intentions when Hanne and Amy had caught her kissing Eric. She states that it was true, she had broken up with Eric long before camp started, but that it was only part of the story. She says how she was a spy for Camp SHHS, and had been giving Eric a paper with Camp GUA when she heard Amy and Hanne approaching. She says she quickly came up with the plan to kiss Eric, and transfer the paper from her mouth to his, then let him escape. She explains how she had always dreamt of taking Benton's place as Head Counsellor when he retires, but that she expected Amy to be his replacement. She says that, in turn for spying for Camp SHHS, she was promised the position of their next Head Counsellor. When she finishes her explanation, she admits that she was wrong, and her loyalty belonged to Camp GUA. Shortly after, Amy is surprised by Cindy, thinking her to be Jacob. Cindy whispers that she wants to speak with Amy, and brings her to her cabin. The cabin is found to be empty, and Cindy tells Amy that Anne took the campers to make bracelets. After a moment of silence, she admits she has a confession, and tells Amy of her cahoots with Camp SHHS. Initially, Amy reacts aggressively, but Cindy explains her reasoning to spy, and convinces Amy she is on her side. Finishing her tirade, Cindy quickly adds that she now hates Eric, and Amy agrees. When Amy starts to cry, Cindy tries to comfort her, stating that she is now loyal, and there's no reason to be sad. Amy explains that it's not her, it's Jacob. Cindy admits her suspicions, believing Jacob's 'I love Amy' act to be too phony. Amy is shocked to hear Jacob loves her, and leaps to her feet to go speak with him. Cindy protests, asking Amy if she doesn't want to hear about her own crush. Amy leaves, stopping Cindy before she can say who it is. There is much fan speculation that the crush is in fact Jonathan. When Hanne is captured by Camp SHHS, she is mentioned as 'that blonde bitch' by Eric, when Hanne asks who the Camp SHHS spy is. Hanne thinks in horror that she is a traitor. As Aref and Nick are leaving, Nick is heard asking Aref if Cindy is seeing anyone, to which Aref responds that he doesn't know. She is seen by Hanne when Benton orders her and Amy to guard Nick and Aref, Camp GUA's two new prisoners. Hanne silently voices her disapproval that Cindy should be watching the prisoners, seeing as she is still a traitor in Hanne's eyes. When she and Amy are guarding Aref and Nick, she whispers that she finds Nick hot. When Nick asks if she was the girl who was with Eric, she rolls her eyes and angrily replies that she never made out with him. Nick stumbles back, but admits that Eric was right, and she is 'hot tho'. When Aref asks when they can go home, Cindy says she doesn't know, and that they're all locked in the cabin. She is seen pressing herself against the wall in fear when Nick begins to undress. Later, she unties Nick from his chair, and the two escape out the window, leaving Amy and Aref to go find them. The two follow Cindy and Nick's trail to an old camp treehouse, where music and lights bursts from the windows. Amy climbs the ladder to find the two sitting at a table, eating watermelon in silence. Cindy welcomes her and Aref, inviting them to take a seat. Amy declines, urging them to join her and Aref as they go to spy on Camp SHHS. Cindy leads the way to the lake, where Nick protests their strategy, stating that they may as well walk into the camp asking to be captured. Cindy is seen nodding in agreement. More coming soon... Lick of Love Arc Lick of Love The story takes place in the grade ten year, the first school year after Camp GUA. Cindy is first seen sitting at a cafeteria table with Amy. She is shown to be confused when Amy asks her if she knows what to do in the event of a lockdown. When Amy says that the solution is a gangbang, Cindy is shown to be visibly worried, and protests that nobody has agreed to the idea. When Amy's gaze travels across the room to Jacob, Cindy asks her who she's looking at, and teases Amy when she finds out it's Jacob. When Amy argues that it's not like Cindy has never had a crush, Cindy lies, stating that she hasn't. Amy then proceeds to list off all of Cindy's past crushes, and at the mention of Jonathan, Cindy is visibly upset. She hurries away, bumping straight into the aforementioned Jonathan. Out of shock and embarrassment, she yells at him, then continues on. She stops, however, when she sees Hanne entering the cafeteria crying, and follows to see what is wrong. Cindy pulls out vegetables from her bag and slides them over to Amy, pulling out a Coffee Crisp for herself. When Hanne explains that she's upset because she just failed a test, Cindy asks to see the grade. Despite this, it is mentioned that she does not care about Hanne's feelings, but rather just likes conflict. Hanne passes her the test, at which Cindy rolls her eyes and slamming it down on the table, angrily yelling at Hanne. Cindy storms out, allowing Amy to look at the test. It is revealed that the grade is a 91%. Later, when Amy enters her Religion class, she spots Cindy talking to Jacob. Amy is worried, wondering what Cindy may be telling her crush. When the class is placed into groups by Mr. Jurg, Cindy and Jon are partnered together, causing Cindy to panic at the idea of creating a skit on new life with her crush. She tensely sits down next to Jonathan, who tells her that he has big ideas for their skit. He then suggests that they mate for the class doggy style, or that she pretends to give birth to a cow. He then adds that whichever option she chooses, he would like to be God. After Amy and Jacob present, Mr. Jurg announces it is time for Cindy and Jon to present. Jonathan then smacks his hands beside her ear and shoves her to the ground, chanting 'dom-in-ance'. Cindy feels both smitten and hollow inside, wondering if this is how new life really feels. When Mr. Jurg suggests Cindy make cow moans, she angrily gets to her feet, snapping that she is not doing that. She returns to her seat, with Jonathan following, where he happily states that they got an A+. When a photo of Anne and Taylor is shown on the board, Cindy screams, covering her eyes. Mr. Jurg shoos her, along with the rest of the class, out into the hall and slams the door shut. Cindy suggests going and reporting Mr. Jurg to the principal, to which Amy, Jacob and Jonathan agree. The four head down to the office, where they are greeted by Vice Principal Berg. Cindy shivers in fear at the presence of Berg, likely because of their history. She is seen exchanging a confused glance with Jonathan when Berg states that he needs his ants because he is horny. Cindy then vomits when Berg stands to reveal his naked lower half. When Berg threatens Jonathan, she gets up and stands in front of him defensively, demanding that Berg make them a deal. She suggests that in return for the four fetching his ants, he should listen to what they have to say about Jurg. Berg agrees. When the group gets into Berg's van to find Drew and Rach, Cindy states that they live in Utah. Cindy asks where they will sleep, as they don't have any money. She then questions why they are even going all the way to Utah. When Jonathan makes a sexual remark about Cindy, she is shown to be uncomfortable, and asks that he doesn't talk about her that way. Jonathan pretends not to know what Cindy is talking about, to which she becomes annoyed and tells him to just forget it. Later, when Cindy makes a joke, Jonathan tells her that she is funny and gives her the name Cindybug. Cindy asks what that means, then is later shown to be asleep. When Jacob asks where they are, Jonathan takes Cindy's phone from her hand and manages to unlock it, revealing that they are in Colombus, Ohio. When Jacob tells Jonathan to wake Cindy up, Jonathan screams the lyrics to Girls by the Beastie Boys in her ears. Cindy wakes up abruptly and begins to sob, begging Jonathan to stop. When the group enters the hotel, named The Cannon, Cindy points out that it is named after the Columbus Blue Jackets, to which the receptionist agrees. Trivia * Her true love is Jonathan, not Nick. * When asked about her relationship towards Berg, the HMB writers said it is very tense, and in no way romantic. * She never liked Eric. * It is unknown whether Cindy will end up as a Head Counsellor. ** However, her offer to be Camp SHHS's Head Counsellor no longer stands. * She does not have feelings for Nick or Eric. * She doesn't hold any grudge against Amy for her odds of being Head Counsellor. * It is true that she is now completely loyal to Camp GUA. Quotes